1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to user programmable scrolling displays such as wearable badges, advertising modules and modules to be integrated into apparel. The invention comprises a liquid crystal display mounted in a case with interior printed circuit board and exterior control buttons to activate the scrolling display to present various user created messages.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.98
The prior art includes patents which disclose a variety of hand held and programmable displays. Scrolling displays, per se, are also shown in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,878 to Arnold, et al discloses a card sized hand held sound and display unit that will display an image or produce sound based upon the depression of a switch. A data scroll switch and a LCD display are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,608 to Grewe, et al discloses a hand held remote control unit with a LCD display. The display has a number of menus that are modified by the control buttons on the front of the unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,798 to Stambolic, et al discloses a hand held electronic game with a number of buttons used to modify an LCD or LED display. The device includes a programmable microcomputer and a scrolling display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,728 to Madden discloses a hand held programmable LCD display unit that utilizes only three buttons to control the messages displayed on the unit.
Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,768,300; 5,047,952; 5,317,671; 5,363,092; 5,388,061; 5,826,235; 5,890,121; and, 5,892,455.
The prior art, while disclosing the general concept of programmable displays fails to anticipate the unique aspects of applicant's invention disclosed hereinafter.